


Horizonte

by Alega



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saberlo, Haruka había quedado atrapado en la existencia de Rin. Ambos, inseparables, desde un principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizonte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leiram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/gifts).



> Este fic fue escrito con cariño para Leiram, en el amigo invisible de la comunidad en lj swimmingfree! realizado en 2013.

**Horizonte**

Nunca en su vida había tenido que aguantar a alguien tan insistente y molesto como aquel chico. Haruka podía extenderse en los motivos para el desagrado, pero le daba pereza comenzar a articularlos y creía que Makoto ya los intuía. Rin, por el contrario, o ignoraba la enorme muralla que armaba Haruka cada vez que se acercaba o era un idiota y no se daba cuenta de nada. Por más que hubiera querido que se tratara de la segunda opción, estaba seguro que el chico era lo suficientemente listo como para que ganara la primera.

No había sitio a dónde escapar. En el salón, Rin solía llamar la atención con alguna tontería; después de clases, se les unía a Makoto y a él; luego, en la práctica de natación, era tan bueno que Haruka se veía obligado a mirarlo más de la cuenta. Su contextura física, su agilidad y su motivación lo obligaban a apaciguar sensaciones hasta ahora dormidas. Las detestaba, porque entonces debía fingir que todo estaba bien ante el resto de la gente, incluido el propio Rin.

Al menos, por el momento, se encontraba a salvo. No había manera en la que Rin pudiera leerlo. Esto mismo se dijo cuando, para su mala fortuna, se encontró con Rin saliendo de una tienda de mangas. Esa tarde había pretendido ir a comprar un libro que había visto una semana atrás en una librería, se titulaba "el viejo y el mar" y trataba más o menos de la relación de un viejo con su comida. Había ahorrado un poco, pues el libro era una edición especial (aunque Haruka no veía por dónde). Iba a fingir que no lo había visto, para pasar de largo, pero Rin lo llamó y se le acercó, pretendiendo no haber captado las intenciones de Haruka.

Aquello le molestó, ¿por qué se empeñaba en acercársele, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había fuertes razones para justificar el desagrado que le inspiraba. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera desagrado precisamente.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Haru? —preguntó, y Haruka notó que el chico ya planeaba pegársele como sanguijuela. Caminó un poco más rápido.

—Voy a comprar algo.

—¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó Rin, un tanto exagerado, como si fuera un hecho prodigioso esa nimiedad—. Yo acabo de comprar el nuevo tomo de un shojo que lee mi hermana.

Haruka captó la mentira de inmediato. Por la manera en que hablaba, o cómo sus ojos se habían emocionado ante la sola mención, Haruka sospechó que en realidad era para él. Asintió.

—He esperado mucho por él. Digo, para comprárselo.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —preguntó, sin mala intención.

Pronto se lamentó. Para pretender que era un regalo para su hermana, Rin mostraba demasiado interés en la explicación de un manga que, a percepción de Haruka, era genérico y muy cursi. Lo podía notar, pues Rin adoptaba esa expresión con las cosas que le gustaban. No era que Haruka le hubiera prestado atención, sino que su actitud se hacía obvia hasta para el más ciego.

Como no estaba apurado, Haruka decidió que podía escucharlo hablar de chicas llorando bajo árboles de cerezo un rato más. Como el rato se hizo largo, se detuvieron en un banco y, así, Rin pudo explicarle mejor sobre el manga y la autora y lo estúpidamente sentimental que era. Rin, no el manga, claro.

—Hablas mucho —consideró Haruka cuando Rin le pidió su opinión.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No te interesa?

—No.

—¡Vamos! ¿Y qué tipo de lecturas prefieres, Haru?

Haruka se lo pensó. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque encima pensaba que era bastante evidente. Torciendo el gesto, dijo:

—El mar.

—¿El mar?

—El mar.

—Como…

—Lecturas que traten sobre el agua. El mar. El océano —explicó Haruka, irritado porque Rin no lo hubiera captado a la primera.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó, sonriendo—. Qué fácil eres. Ya lo veía venir.

Pues te ha costado bastante, pensó Haruka.

Rin sugirió ir a comprar helados. Como gesto de buena voluntad, se encargó de pagarlo todo. Haruka no protestó. Pero una vez abierto el tema de las lecturas, Rin no lo dejó ir tan fácil.

—¿Te imaginas como los protagonistas de lo que lees, Haru?

—No.

—Yo sí. Me gusta pensar que vivo otra vida y sufro otras cosas y disfruto otras aventuras. O tengo otros intereses. Me gusta que haya muchas posibilidades y a veces me quedo soñando despierto, pensando en todos esos mundos y todos esos personajes que forman parte de mí.

Haruka quiso callarlo, diciéndole que no había pedido su opinión y que, en realidad, le parecía algo escapista por su parte. Como si él tuviera derecho al respecto. Como siempre, lo dejó correr, preguntándose cuánto estaba diciendo Rin de sí mismo y que otro cuanto lo decía para llenar sus silencios.

—Entonces —lo interrumpió, considerando que podía borrar esa sonrisa con una sola frase—, ¿ahora te sientes como la chica del manga de tu hermana? —hizo un gesto burlón, aunque casi imperceptible.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Rin, picando el anzuelo—. ¿Por qué iba a andar poniéndome en los zapatos de una chica tonta que anda llorando porque el chico que le gusta la trata mal? No. Si eso me llega a pasar, golpeo a ese chico y lo pongo en su lugar.

Haruka no ocultó su sorpresa, pero Rin no reparó en lo que había dado a entender.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que el chico irá a pedirle disculpas. Y será lo más cercano que tendrán de una declaración. Pero estoy bien con eso —Rin le enseñó el manga otra vez, buscando una página en concreto—. El sitio de reunión será bajo un árbol de cerezo. No está mal. No, más bien, es perfecto.

—Es tonto —dijo Haruka, arrugando el ceño—. Pero allá tú si te gusta algo tan tonto.

Al acabarse el helado, Haruka botó los desperdicios en una papelera. Pensó que era momento para ir a la librería, pero justo entonces comenzó a llover. No fue fuerte en un principio, así que supuso no era para tanto.

—El manga —dijo Rin, abrazándolo en una protección torpe y que, a la larga, no tendría resultados.

Ninguno de los dos había traído un paraguas. Siendo sinceros, Haruka detestaba tener que utilizar paraguas; una tarde ideal acababa con una llovizna y él caminando a través de ella, fría y húmeda, hasta llegar a casa y poder seguir mirando llover. Para Rin, había quedado fuera de sus planes y ahora maldecía no haberlo previsto.

A pesar de que todavía tenía en mente su libro, Haruka golpeó el hombro de Rin con suavidad y le indicó que le siguiera. Acabó saliéndose de su presupuesto con la compra de un paraguas. Iba a escoger el negro, pero Rin mencionó que el amarillo con naranja y con un gato sonriente en él era más llamativo.

—¿Entre más feo sea, más te protege…? —se le escapó a Haruka, pero acabó por acceder.

Con el clima en ese estado, supuso que debía alargar su estadía con Rin.

—Aprovechemos que no llueve tanto. Vamos a tu casa —le aconsejó.

Todo por el manga de la hermana, se dijo después, aunque ambos supieran que no era cierto. Al llegar frente a la propiedad Matsuoka, Rin poco escondía la enorme sonrisa que el gesto de Haruka había provocado. Lo pisó con intención, fingiendo que había sido un error. Con todo, la sonrisa no desapareció y Haruka se quedó pensando en ella incluso después de despedirse.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía después de que Rin se iba. Como un embrujo poderoso, se quedaba encadenado a su recuerdo y allí se mantenía largo tiempo; sin duda, era el peor aspecto que la presencia de Rin ejercía sobre él.

Cuando Rin se marchó a Australia, los sentimientos que dejaban en Haruka tras su partida se profundizaron, negándose a desaparecer por más que distraía su mente con sus ocupaciones habituales. Allí estaba el error: las ocupaciones habituales de Haruka concernían al agua y el agua concernía a Rin. Era un círculo que se había armado entre los tres y que no contemplaba la ausencia de uno.

Le guardó rencor por haberse ido, pero pronto este se disipó para dejar únicamente sus ganas de volver a verlo. Pero la conexión estaba rota y, pronto, iba a ser destruida en su totalidad, cuando se creyó culpable del odio de Rin a la natación. El tiempo redentor no encontró esperanza en su caso y, al final, cuando estaba a punto de enterrarse sin mayor destello de salvación, la sombra de Rin apareció.

Sin embargo, cuando no lo recuperó por completo, Haruka no pudo decir que había vuelto a respirar sin sentir un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Sucedió una mañana, luego del torneo. Rin iba caminando en la dirección contraria y, al toparse con él, se saludaron como si todavía se estuvieran pidiendo perdón por tantos malentendidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rin.

—De compras. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

El antiguo Rin le hubiera dado un discurso.

Se encontraron caminando juntos. A Haruka no le sorprendió dirigirse a una tienda de mangas, al igual que Rin le pareció normal que, en la librería más cercana, Haruka tomara un libro infantil con la ilustración del océano en su portada. Haruka hubiera podido continuar con la conversación que, prácticamente, Rin había llevado tiempo atrás, pero no lo hizo.

Se mordió los labios y se obligó a mantenerse callado, sin saber cómo decirle que atesoraba todos sus antiguos encuentros.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
